Falcon
|game = |type = Sniper rifle |designer = Zbrojovka Vsetín Inc |date = China/Japan 28 October 2015 South Korea 5 November 2015 Taiwan/Hong Kong 10 November 2015 Indonesia 30 November 2016 |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |recommended = |knockback = 37% |stun = 71% |magazine = 1 / 30 |fire = Single-shot |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |addon = 2x sniper zoom |used = |system = falcon |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 96% |recoil = 52% |rateoffire = 81% |weightloaded = 23% |price = $4500 |variant = }} Falcon is a grade sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Firstly build in 1998, Falcon is a Czech single-shot sniper rifle fed with 1 round of .50 BMG. It has a very high destructive and penetration power, making it reliable even in a very long range. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *Instant kill to humans, except legs *High stun and knockback power Disadvantages *Quite expensive *High recoil *Low reserved ammo *Heavy weight *Long reloading time *Single-shot mechanism (meaning it can be fired one at a time) *Obtainable through events only Release date *China/Japan: 28 October 2015. *South Korea: 5 November 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 10 November 2015. *Indonesia: 30 November 2016 Procedures obtaining SK/ID= This weapon can be obtained by participating in the Special Mission event: *Duration Extender can be used to increase the limited time of Falcon. *Obtainable by completing Special Missions (200-day duration for each time completing). Note that a Special Mission can only be completed once per day. *Permanent status can be obtained after collecting it for 1000 days. *Player can choose other prizes as well after completing Special Mission. |-| JP= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by achieving 30 minutes of gameplay for 10 days during event period. |-| CN= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by logging in game at 20:00 (GMT+8) for 10 days during event period. |-| TW/HK= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by logging in game during 19:00 ~ 23:00 (GMT+8) and achieve 30 minutes of gameplay/day for 10 days during event period. Tips ; Overall *Because of single-shot mechanism, it requires precise aiming to kill an enemy. If you miss, switch to a secondary. *Do not try the "quick-switch" trick, as it won't work. Every bullet needs to be reloaded only when the user wields the weapon. *The reload time is 3.5 seconds for every shot. *Try not to hit legs, because it won't insta-kill the enemy. Comparison to Hécate II ; Positive *Lighter (-3%) *Cheaper (-$400) ; Neutral *Same damage (100) *Same accuracy (100%) *Same knockback and stun powers *Same ammo (.50 BMG) *Same reloading time (3.5s) *Obtainable through events only ; Negative *Higher recoil (+10%) *Lower magazine size (-6) *Lower reserved ammo (-20) *Cannot perform quick switch skill Gallery falcon viewmodel.png|View model falcon hud.png|HUD icon File:Falcon_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Falcontwhkpos.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Falconchinapos.jpg|China poster Falconscreenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot 2015_1106_2140_35_0.jpg|Obtained from Event Shoot sound Trivia *This is the first Czech weapon to be included in Counter-Strike Online. *The full name of this gun is Falcon OP-99, fed with .50 BMG cartridge. There is another variant named as Falcon OP-96, which uses the Russian 12.7x108mm cartridge. External link *Falcon at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:Weapons Category:.50 BMG users Category:Czech weapons Category:Long range weapons Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Scoped weapons